Ninten
Ninten is a protagonist of The Master Plan Series, being Cobra's right-hand man. He works for Industry 14 occasionally, but mostly he's doing jobs for the jazz_bar. Ninten first joined the story after Haley was defeated, in which Cobra met him in some long and complicated story involving the friend mentioned on the front page of this wikia. Afterwards they started working at the jazz_bar with a group of other characters, although Cobra, Ninten, and the cats originally residing at the bar arguably ran the show. Background Ninten's first appearance in a written work was in CYOA: choosing your own adventure by Gamefaqs user notok, as an early introduction into the story, joining Alvin's party early on, his introduction being the request of user CheerUpCrewcut. Ninten was introduced with the ability to consume souls, as well as all of the traditional abilities a PSI user from the MOTHER series would have, being more than he would regularly possess, due to Ninten's lack of Offensive PSI in the official game. Ninten is a far deviation from the genuine article presented in MOTHER 1/EarthBound Beginnings, however. After the events of choosing your own adventure, Ninten traveled down to jazz_bar^2, where he met Cobra amidst a war against Haley. Ninten assisted, and became a major player in any battle from then onward. In particular, he often had the power to stand up to Haley in one on one confrontations for a decent amount of time, more than many others could say. Outside of the War Against Haley, Ninten tends to work outside of the multiverse, occasionally pulling favors or working jobs for Industry 14 in the multiverse. Ninten has briefly met Hatred Doctor Mario of CYOA: Marth, considering him an ally despite their limited interactions, knowing of his exploits against or alongside Marth and many other threats. 'Course, none of that CYOA even matters to this wiki, I might mention it on Cellist's page or something since he was in it for several updates. Appearance If asked, many would describe Ninten as "A boy weighs 42 kg, is 152 cm tall, and has blood type A. He has short, black hair, although he usually wears a red cap with a blue brim, likely due to his interest in baseball, making his hair unable to be seen in-game; in his clay model, he is also shown to have visible forelocks. He wears a striped t-shirt, with the colors blue and yellow; however, the t-shirt of his Japanese sprite was originally colored blue with one black stripe. He also wears blue shorts, blue shoes with white edges, and a pair of red socks, which together make a portion of his legs visible. Red blushes can also be seen on his cheek on his clay model, being a typical feature of several ''MOTHER ''characters." After copying their answer from Wikibound since nobody knows who the fuck Ninten is. Some of that info is largely correct, although he is also often seen T-Posing, a way of asserting dominance. Personality Always three steps ahead conceptually and three steps behind in reality, Ninten is always the thinker, considering as many possibilities and plans as one could conceivably think about without exhausting their mental capacity to the point of a breakdown. Ninten is even more used to bullshit than Cobra is, and as such is always planning around it. He and Cobra will sometimes be at odds at how to best handle something, but never to the point of animosity between the two, due to an odd understanding they have. Ninten's ideas on when and when not to act are always in full consideration and effect, to the point where he has considered outright villainy to achieve the ultimate goal at hand. Gallery Ninten 1.jpeg|Ninten Rude Buster download (3).jpeg|Ninten Showing Dominance Ninten .jpeg|Ninten Dominance Again Credit Credit to Kieran on steam for the Ninten photosCategory:Heroes